1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for enhancing power efficiency that may improve the conductivity of a wire and electrical device, thereby reducing a thermal loss by their resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a delay in developing environment-friendly alternative energy, an energy shortage issue has emerged as a main issue all over the world. As a method for overcoming such an energy shortage situation, the developments of environment-friendly alternative energy and a highly efficient power device have been conducted. Further, interest on a method capable of enhancing the efficiency of an electrical device using an external device is currently on the rise.
For example, due to a characteristic of an incomplete alternating current (AC) waveform, many electrical devices using AC show a loss by an abnormal voltage and an inharmonic waveform in practice. To outperform the above issue, technology for installing an electric circuit to constantly maintain ideal sinusoidal waveforms in power equipment that is a power supply device is being applied.
Patent document 1: U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011/0140781 A1
The circuit technology for constantly maintaining ideal sinusoidal waveforms of AC current supplied from power equipment may lead to marginally enhance the efficiency of an electrical device, however, cannot be a fundamental solution for dramatically enhancing the efficiency of the electrical device. This is because the efficiency of the electrical device is mainly degraded due to collisions of free electrons, that is, resistance resulting from a random motion of free electrons progressing within a conductive wire and an electrical device itself, and further from a vibratory motion of atoms according thereto. Accordingly, to enhance the efficiency of electrical devices, tone needs to implement a method of converting free electrons in a random motion into their aligned parallel motion in a predetermined direction, thereby decreasing collision events between the free electrons and vibrating atoms or other free electrons and thus increasing the drift velocity of free electrons. In detail, according to an increase in the drift velocity of free electrons, the conductivity of a conductive wire and an electrical device is improved and thus, it may lead to decreasing a thermal loss by resistance; otherwise, which causes a degradation in the efficiency of an electrical device.